gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos County Sheriff
The Los Santos County Sheriff's Department (LSSD) is the local county law enforcement operating in Los Santos County, San Andreas. The Los Santos County Sheriff is based on the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. The LSSD also seem to have jurisdiction to operate in Blaine County. It is unknown why their units patrol Blaine County, since it is a different county. The county sheriff can be found doing traffic enforcement along the Great Ocean Highway, Senora Freeway, and Senora Way. Structure The LSSD follow a rank and structure system similar to the real world counterpart of the LASD. Senior Management *Sheriff *Undersheriff *Assistant Sheriff *Chief (Division Chief) *Commander (Area Chief) Ranks *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Deputy Sheriff III (Master Field Training Officer) *Deputy Sheriff II (Field Training Officer / Detective / Custody Senior Deputy) *Deputy Sheriff I (Field Training Officer / Detective / Custody Senior Deputy) *Deputy Sheriff Generalist **Sheriff Lewis *Spokesman **Elmore Thickett List of Sheriff Stations :Main Article: Police Stations The Los Santos County Sheriff Department is large and organised, possessing three major Sheriff Stations throughout Los Santos County and Blaine County. *Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station - Alhambra Drive & Mountain View Drive. *Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office - Paleto Boulevard & Great Ocean Highway. *Davis Sheriff/Police Station - Innocence Boulevard & Roy Lowenstein Boulevard (no Sheriff's Deputies or vehicles spawn here) Gallery San 03.png|Sandy Shores LSCS office. Pal 03.png|Paleto Bay LSCS Office. Dav 03.png|Davis LSCS Office. Weapons and Equipment *Body Armor (At 3-star wanted level and higher) *Pistol *Pump Shotgun *Carbine Rifle (unconfirmed) Vehicles In Grand Theft Auto V, Los Santos County Sheriff officers commonly drive these variants of police vehicles: *Sheriff's Cruiser (Based off a Vapid Stanier) *Sheriff SUV (Based off a Declasse Granger) Gallery SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser with a standard light bar siren. Ajmsheriffcruiserpaletobay.jpg|Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser with an LED light bar siren. SheriffSUV-GTAV-Front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff SUV with an LED light bar siren. Uniform The Los Santos County Sheriff officers are seen wearing a beige shirt and green pants just like their real life counterparts the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. They also wear long pants with either a long-sleeve or short-sleeve shirt where their badges are displayed on the left breast. Gallery Paleto Bay Sheriff add.jpg|Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office billboard. Ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|Sheriff unit near El Gordo Lighthouse. ajmsheriffshooting.jpg|Deputies on the scene of a shooting in Harmony. Ajmsheriffshootingharmony.jpg|Los Santos County Sheriff units. ajmlscountysheriffspeedtraptwo.jpg|Sheriff unit watching traffic. Ajmsheriffcruiserpaletobay.jpg|Sheriff cruiser in Paleto Bay. Sheriff Cruiser .jpg|Sheriff Cruiser. sherriff officer.png|Los Santos Sheriff deputy. Female officer.jpg|A female sheriff deputy with hat. PoliceOfficer-GTAV-FemaleBlonde.png|A blonde female sheriff deputy. Trivia *Their badge features a beaver in the center, instead of the bear that's in the center of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department's badge. *The sheriff's offices in Blaine County belong to the Los Santos Sheriff's Department as their units patrol the area and there is a flag atop of the buildings bearing the LSSD's badge. *On rare occasions, one or two cars may respond to something the player does, along with the LSPD, when at Vespucci Beach. This is likely just a glitch. *LSSD deputies have country accents, unlike the LSPD who have more urban accents. *The unnamed sheriff for the LSSD makes his only appearance during the The Paleto Score mission. He is presumably killed in the mission. *The abbreviation of the Los Santos Sheriff (LSSD) is similar to the abbreviation used by the drug Lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD). *Occasionally while pursing NPCs or the player, LSSD deputies will erroniously be given LSPD voice lines and announce themselves as such. This appears to frequently happen with female deputies. *Like the LSPD, the LSSD has both male and female officers. The female officers seem to spawn more frequently than the LSPD. *When deputies wear body armor, it reads "Police" as opposed to "Sheriff". This is likely a developer oversight. *The Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office was enterable in the beta version. Navigation de:Los Santos County Sheriff’s Office Category:Police Category:Los Santos County Category:Law Enforcement Category:Blaine County Category:HD Universe